1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of night lights and eyeglass holders for bedside use, and is more particularly directed to an eyeglass holder provided with a night lamp and switch means for cutting off power to a reading lamp while also switching on the night light when a pair of eyeglasses is placed in the holder.
2. Prior Art
Various devices are known wherein use is made of a switch responsive to the presence of a pair of eyeglasses or goggles for controlling power to some device. In particular, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,355 to Baker and 2,800,543 to Herzog wherein electrical power to a motor driven tool is controlled by a switch which opens in response to the weight of a pair of safety goggles hung therefrom. The switch is used as a safety device such that the power tool cannot be used so long as the safety goggles are suspended from the switch thereby reminding a user to wear the goggles prior to operating the tool.
Yet other patents known to applicant disclose pressure operated switches which control power to a bedroom light, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,185,051 to Daigle and 2,425,790 to Fletcher. These two patents disclose light switches which respond to the weight of a person occupying a bed and control power to a bedroom light in response thereto.
None of these patents, however, address the problem of controlling a bedroom light in response to a person's removing and placing his or her eyeglasses on a nightstand in preparation to retiring for the night, while also providing means for assisting the person in subsequently retrieving the eyeglasses in a darkened room. Applicant is unaware of any existing devices which satisfy this continuing need.